


In a Purple Wood

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Alternian Nights [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, First Meetings, Forests, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi met Nepeta by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Purple Wood

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the 1/18/13 word #265 on the 15_minute_fic livejournal prompt community.

Terezi met Nepeta by accident.

This was a polite way of saying she'd gotten lost in the woods between the pink moon's set and the green moon's rise and was walking around with her eyes closed in a highly experimental attempt to reach out and grab the nebulous sense of her lusus's dreams and turn that into an actual physical direction. The only tangible result so far had been stubbed toes, tattered pant cuffs, and a growing sense of panic as the forest went silent around her. She'd been thrashing around like wounded prey and a predator had found her trail.

Well, she was a predator too! A very lost and rather small predator, but no troll worth her name and sign would go down without a fight!

Terezi opened her eyes and began to ease her way toward the nearest tree. High ground was always an advantage, and she was _excellent_ at climbing if she did say so herself.

But before she reached the trunk, something compact and heavy crashed down from an overhanging branch, shoving Terezi flat to the ground. Her chin slammed into the ashes of dead leaves and her teeth dug viciously into her lips, shredding skin and flooding her mouth with the sour rush of blood.

"A purrfect strike!" the weight on her back proclaimed. "The mighty huntress purrvails once again in purrtecting her territory! Take that, intruder!"

Terezi mashed her face further into the forest floor and groaned. Vriska would never let her live this down.


End file.
